


Fwoop

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dresses, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gimli meets the boys at the park.





	Fwoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowPrince/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for Drowprince’s “modern-au ficlet from gimli's pov where he goes to meet his friends legolas and aragorn at the park and the sight of sunlight going right through legolas's little sundress makes him aware of the crush he's been building. Bonus points for panty-shot! (Maybe legolas jumps up to catch a frisbee or something” prompt on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes the sun is pretty, but Gimli kind of hates it. He’s a homebody, a basement kind of person, someone who’d rather be in the safe, air-conditioned comfort of four walls, rather than the brutal conditions of the outside world. This summer is particularly cruel. The light is beating down hard enough to make him sweat right through his clothes—even his beard feels sticky and gross, and Gimli just washed it yesterday.

They need to go back to meeting at coffee shops. Or game stores. Or literally anywhere but parks. Although, at least the park is better than the middle of the woods, where Legolas often wants to go hiking. Aragorn will go just about anywhere. Gimli has far more exacting tastes, but when Legolas asked him to meet them on Saturday morning for a game of Frisbee, Gimli didn’t think _hello no, I’m half your height,_ he thought, _damn those blue eyes are gorgeous_, and said, “Sure.” In that moment, with Legolas leaning in and smiling so beautifully, Gimli probably would’ve said yes to just about anything. 

By the time Gimli reaches the outskirts of the park, he’s dying. He needs water. He should’ve gotten a taxi, even though his two best friends would’ve chewed his ear off about carbon emissions. He veers off the sidewalk and starts looking around—at least they’ll be easy to spot. They’re both tall and athletic, probably already up and about. He skims the greenery between the occasional tree and swiftly spots Aragorn. He’s backing up and looking to the sky, then leaps up to snatch a flying red Frisbee out of the air. He lands and throws it again all in the same graceful motion. Aragorn’s one of those annoying people who’s good at everything and always looks good doing it. 

A white blur streaks past Gimli. Facing away from him, towards Aragorn and the oncoming projectile, Legolas lunges upwards. His bare feet leave the earth by several dozen centimeters. His pale gold hair streaks out in the wind. His floral-pattern skirt catches in the breeze and lifts _just_ enough for Gimli to catch one rapid glimpse at the thin boxer-briefs beneath, cupping Legolas’ tight ass so tightly that they might as well be painted on. Then the skirt billows down again and Legolas is landing. The sun streams right through his lightweight sundress. The back is wide open, the bottom falling halfway down his thighs. It dances with every little movement that Legolas makes, but it doesn’t have to suck in to show Legolas’ trim figure. The light does that for him. It turns the pallid fabric nearly sheer, highlighting his silhouette and showing a clear panty line. Or brief line. Gimli has been trying for quite some time to convince himself he’s not completely smitten with his best friend, but Legolas, like all infuriating elves, seems to be hell-bent on shattering that lie. 

During Gimli’s gawking stare, the Frisbee’s already made it to Aragorn and back again. This time, Legolas misses: a true testament to Aragorn’s growing skill. The plastic disk slams into Gimli’s chest, throwing him down onto his back. If it weren’t for the thick padding of his amazing beard, he’d probably be bruising. 

Aragorn instantly shouts, “Gimli, Sorry!” 

Both he and Legolas come running. Legolas even kneels down beside Gimli, cupping his cheek and asking, “Are you alright?”

Gimli blinks dazedly up at Legolas and mutters, “I am now.”

Legolas smiles radiantly, so it was worth it.


End file.
